


Practise

by InsideMyBrain



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (same), AU, AU where nothing bad happens, Alternate Universe - High School, An AU Where There's No VFD or Schism And They're Just At School And Happy, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls Dancing, Girls Kissing, Isadora is too gay to function, Kissing, Lesbian Isadora Quagmire, Poetry, Poetry? In My Prose? It's more likely than you think, Viodora, mentions of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Isadora needs help. Violet is always happy to give it to her.





	Practise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying for weeks to break out of my writer's block, and this is the thing that finally does it. Enjoy, friends. More fic (probably) coming soon!

Whispers and muffled laughter floated through Prufrok Prep's dormitory library. Violet tried her best to ignore it as she flipped the pages of _Great Inventors of the Industrial Revolution_. She was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate that evening, even on a subject she so enjoyed.

Violet sighed and shut the book, declaring defeat for now. The volume of noise rose, as though celebrating its victory. She scowled at Carmelita Spats, who was causing most of the noise by playing pranks on other students. Carmelita caught her eye and stuck out her tongue.

Violet stood up, with the intention of returning the book to the shelves. However, she was startled by a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw it was Isadora, smiling sweetly.

"Hey," she said. "What're you up to?"

"I was just reading," Violet said, lifting the book, "but it's far too loud in here."

"So, you've nowhere to be right now?" Isadora inquired, leaning forward. Violet had noticed that when Isadora was excited, she would bounce on the balls of her feet. She was doing it now, and so Violet knew she was planning something.

"No," Violet said, a smirk turning up the corners of her lips. "What are you about to ask me to do?"

Isadora laughed breathily. "I actually need your help with something. Can you come to my room?"

"Sure," Violet agreed. "Let me return this to the shelf." She started down the aisles, and Isadora followed.

"Have you started the dance unit in P.E. yet?" she asked conversationally, as Violet searched for the place in the shelf the book had come from.

"Of course," Violet replied. "I'm finding it kind of fun, actually."

"Great, because that's what I need your help with."

Violet located the empty slot in the shelf and put the book back, then turned to Isadora. "Dancing?"

Isadora twiddled her thumbs. "Well, my evaluation is tomorrow, and I've barely been practising. So, I need to cram a little bit."

Violet gave her a smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I've been busy lately!" Isadora defended herself. "I've finally gotten over my writer's block so I had to write a lot of poetry, and plus there's my other courses. Besides, I really need to do well on this so my average won't drop, and-"

"Calm down, I'll help," Violet laughed. 

"All right." Isadora took a breath. "To my dorm, then!"

The girls exited the library quickly, walking through the halls of the dormitory building. They passed Duncan and Klaus on the way, who were going to the library to study for a chemistry quiz. They reached Isadora's dorm room and she let them in, flipping on a few lights.

"So," Violet said, "what exactly do you need help on?"

"Everything," Isadora said. 

"Incredibly helpful," Violet retorted sarcastically. "I guess we'll just start from the beginning, then."

She motioned for Isadora to step closer, and she did. They went to put their hands on each other, and bumped their fingers. They tried again, and once more knocked into each other.

"Are you a leader?" Isadora asked, once Violet had settled a hand on her shoulder. A curious heat emanated from the spot, making Isadora shiver.

"No," Violet said, taking her other hand. Isadora's stomach did a flip. "Are you?"

"No..." She smiled guiltily.

Violet raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want me to help you with this?"

"I'm sure," Isadora said quickly. "I think it'll be fine. It doesn't really matter if we're both followers, right? It's the same moves."

"I guess we'll see," said Violet.

Was it just Isadora's imagination, or was there a trace of a blush resting softly on Violet's cheeks?

"Do you remember the triple step?" Violet asked, breaking Isadora's train of thought.

"Uh, I think so," Isadora said, glancing at her feet.

"Do it with me," Violet commanded. "Five, six, seven, eight."

She began to skip gracefully side to side, and Isaora copied her movements shufflingly. Big step, small step, big step, Isadora coached herself in her mind.

As if reading her thoughts, Violet began to count out a rhythm. "One, two three. One, two three," she intoned. "One, two three."

Isadora lined up her steps with Violet's, and soon the two were doing it in sync.

"Look up," Violet said, interrupting her counting. "If you keep watching your feet, you'll overthink it and mess up."

Isadora followed Violet's instructions, lifting her eyes from their shoes to Violet's face. Violet smiled softly at her. Isadora stumbled, and glanced back at her feet.

"Look at me," Violet told her. Isadora did so, tipping her head slightly to meet the other girl's eyes. "Don't think about it, just go. Keep looking into my eyes."

Isadora nodded, feeling herself blush. She wondered if Violet was doing this on purpose, but - no, it was just wishful thinking. Sure, Violet was looking at her with eyes full of adoration, but just yesterday she was discussing which boys in the school she found attractive. _She's probably straight,_ Isadora thought glumly. _Even if she does like girls, she wouldn't like me._

"You got it!" Violet said happily, and Isadora realized with a start that they were perfectly in sync. She smiled, and broke away from her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her uniform. "Right, now we add the rock step," said Violet.

"Right." Isadora nodded and grabbed Violet's hand again. "I remember this one."

Violet placed her hand on Isadora's shoulder once more, drawing her closer. Isadora could feel Violet's soft breath on her face. "We do a rock step, then a triple step, and repeat," Violet said, demonstrating as she spoke. Isadora caught on much quicker this time, and soon they were dancing in sync.

"Let's do a turn," Violet suggested. "Start with half a rock step, then turn the other half into the first part of a triple step as you turn."

Isadora tried, but she tripped over her own feet. Violet caught her easily before she fell to the ground, and Isadora ended up cradled in her arms like they were about to do a dip. Violet laughed lightly, her thumb lazily tracing circles on Isadora's back. Her hair hung in front of her face, tickling Isadora's chin. _So pretty,_ she thought.

"You're prettier," Violet replied.

Isadora clapped a hand over her mouth, just realizing the words had slipped breathlessly from her parted lips. She straightened herself up, coughing. A strand of Isadora's hair hung in front of her face, and Violet brushed it away softly. Isadora felt her blush deepen.

Violet cleared her throat and continued. "This is where it gets kind of tricky," she mused, "since neither of us are leaders."

Isadora shrugged. "You were leading just now and you were doing great." Violet looked down. "I actually wanted to be a leader, but coach Brady insisted on separating the leaders and followers by gender."

"They say that now, girls have everything boys do / but it's the small injustices that get to you," Isadora recited.

"I like that one!" Violet said. "Is that one of your new ones?"

Isadora nodded. "I wrote it a couple days ago." She paused. "Do you want to see more?"

"Sure! Let's take a break," Violet said, sitting on Isadora's bed.

Isadora located her notebook from inside her schoolbag and sat next to Violet on the bed. She quickly flipped past her old poetry to some couplets she'd written recently.

"As schoolwork fades into a stressful haze / I find myself wishing for careless summer days," Violet read, then laughed. "Relatable."

"Read this one, I'm proud of it," Isadora said, pointing to one on the page.

Violet complied. "So sick I am of the metric system / That I'm going to start having flu symptoms." The girls giggled. 

Isadora flipped the page and showed her a few more. "These are so good!" Violet complimented.

Isadora smiled modestly. "Thank you." She jumped up. "I have to use the bathroom, but after let's continue dancing."

"All right," Violet said. Isadora left the room. 

Violet turned her attention back to Isadora's notebook. She was thoroughly impressed by the sheer amount of poetry she'd written - half the notebook was filled, and it was pretty big. She flipped another page and read the first couplet she saw.

_My romantic side is calling it fate / But my practical side says she's straight._

Violet smiled. She kept reading.

 _I want to drop the platonic feelings I fake / And show my love by presenting her the flower of her namesake._  

Violet raised her eyebrows. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but... Namesake?

 _When I think on her, tears run in a rivulet / So lovely and ethereal is my Violet._  

Violet stared at that one, the words scribbled messily in a fit of inspiration. Joy rose within her, and all she could do was grin.

The door to the bathroom clicked open, and Violet shut the notebook hurriedly. Isadora emerged, and said, "shall we?"

Violet stood again, hesitated, then said, "hey Isadora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" she blurted. 

Isadora froze. In hindsight, it was a bit cruel putting her on the spot like that, but it was done now. Violet watched as she licked her lips nervously. 

"Well, uh..." Isadora fidgeted. "Maybe?"

The word seemed to die in the sudden awkward silence. Isadora dropped her head, blushing profusely. _That was incredibly stupid,_ she reprimanded herself. _What a weird thing to say. How can you maybe like someone? Now that you've made it awkward she probably won't even want to be friends with you! You absolute-_  

Isadora lost her train of thought as she felt Violet cup her cheeks. She lifted her head to find she was merely centimetres from the other girl's face. 

"I like you, too," Violet said, then captured Isadora's lips in hers. 

The kiss was slow and hesitant, but sweet. Violet's lips were soft and full, and she tasted like fruity lip balm. Her palms on Isadora's cheeks were warm and comforting. Their teeth clicked together awkwardly before they pulled away, giggling.

"So," said Violet, "shall we dance?"

Isadora took Violet's hand for the third time that night, but now it felt different. It felt like it was the start of something new and wonderful.  

**Author's Note:**

> If I lose inspiration and don't post for a while, come yell at me on tumblr @call-me-ish


End file.
